Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie_Pie_wide_grin_EG.png not a real word.png Twilight_screams_after_becoming_a_human_EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Animated shorts Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|"It's wubbin' time!" Guitar Centered Rainbow Dash wide eyes EG2.png|Now that's one happy Rainbow! Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png|Okay, Rainbow. You can stop smiling now. Pinkie on the One Rainbow Dash grinning widely EG2.png|Why is she smiling at us? Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|"How's ''that for a performance?" Player Piano Diamond Dogs smiling at Rarity's hairclip EG2.png|"Gems..." A Case for the Bass Flim and Flam are blown away EG2.png|Face the force of the sonic bass! Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png|'*speechless*' Applejack hopeful EG2.png|"Is it time for apples?" Shake your Tail! Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png|Where did she get all that flowers? Perfect Day for Fun Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png|Rainbow Dash face ... no coments Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png|News: Fluttershy is afraid of Discord. Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png|At least we know that Applejack is not comfortable. Film Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie (new version) EG2.png|"Braaaaaains... I am Zombie Pie..." Sonata giddy and Aria annoyed EG2.png|"U mad, Blaze?" Sunset Shimmer derp-eyed EG2.png|"Am I derping right?" Adagio grabs Aria EG2.png Adagio snarling at Aria "MY lead!" EG2.png|"Your lead or my lead? Take your pick." Rarity dramatic reaction to spilt nail polish EG2.png|No use crying over spilt nail polish, Rare. Pinkie Pie "I don't actually know what that is" EG2.png|Dat mouth. (Also, apparently, the only time in the film we see a pony making a face.) Pinkie's poker face EG2.png|When Pinkie makes a face like this, you know she's not messing around. Adagio shouting "magic!" EG2.png|"You're a dumb one Miss Dusk" Twilight chewing her finger EG2.png|"This is such a tasty finger." Rainbow Dash duckface EG2.png|Looks like the duckface epidemic in the pony world has also affected the human world. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset take a selfie EG2.png|"But first, let me take a selfie." Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png|No one photobombs quite like Spike the Dog. Twilight smiling sheepishly at Rarity EG2.png|Just keep smiling, Twilight. Just keep smiling. Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png|This is the way the Pinkie snores Pinkie snores, Pinkie snores This is the way the Pinkie snores So early in the morning. Twilight scared EG2.png|Twilight making the craziest face while wearing tacky pajamas. Twilight giving a sympathetic grin EG2.png|Besties? Sunset giving a sympathetic grin EG2.png|Totes besties. Sunset Shimmer surprised by Maud EG2.png|"deadpan Don't be shocked, Sunset. It's just me." Twilight unhinged "one more time from the top!" EG2.png|Are you okay, Twilight? Twilight "we don't get a chance to play it again!" EG2.png|"Then who was phone?!" Twilight less than confident "right..." EG2.png|"Yay?" Twilight smiles nervously at Spike EG2.png|What, Me Worry? Fluttershy in the spotlight EG2.png|Uh-oh. Pinkie Pie snaps "a light!" EG2.png|When Pinkie's angry, she's really angry. CMC eighties costumes EG2.png|Rock on like it's the '80s! Pinkie shocked "she's gone!" EG2.png|"Holy magic, Batman!" Rainbow Dash in Twilight's space EG2.png|"Um, Rainbow. You're scaring me." Rainbow Dash "nothing you can do to beat me" EG2.png|''"You're a smug one Miss Dash"'' Rainbow Dash singing next to Rarity EG2.png|''"You really are a showoff"'' Sunset Shimmer in a cold panic EG2.png|"Oh, shoot! Pony ears!" Trixie in complete shock EG2.png|"The Rainbooms won?! This is madness!" Rainbow jabs Pinkie with her elbow EG2.png|"Be quiet, Pinkie". "B-b-but..." Aria "Go back to sleep, Sonata" EG2.png|Sonata clueless. Pinkie "Anybody here remember fun?!" EG2.png|"Where is the fun, you guys?!" Pinkie "It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!" EG2.png|"Because I don't feel it!" Main cast and Sunset falls EG2.png|''"Together we fall As the door still remains shuuuuuut"'' Rainbow "We're getting our band back together!" EG2.png|Pinkie is excited. That means fun is back in the air. Fluttershy happy EG2.png|What a weird happy face. Audience is hypnotized EG2.png|''"My name is Doof and you'll do what I say (Whoop, whoop!)"'' Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png|''"His name is Doof, and we'll do what he says (Whoop, whoop!)"'' Foods thrown at the Dazzlings EG2.png|"This is the worst day ever." Pinkie shocked at Trixie disappearing EG2.png|"Holy magic, Batman! She disappeared again!" Trixie about to fall EG2.png|"Save The Great and Powerful Trixie! I order you!" Other Rainbooms shocked EG2.png|"Did she just... ?" Pinkie messed up EG2.png|"I've seen things, man!" ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Animated shorts The Science of Magic Sunset falls over backward EG3.png Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png Pinkie Spy Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sweetie Drops narrows her eyes EG3.png Lyra crushes Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png|Face it, Sweetie Drops, your Bridleway dreams have literally been crushed! Sweetie Drops getting mad EG3.png|[[wikipedia:Groucho Marx|Of course, you know, ''dis means war!]] Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png Sweetie Drops rips a phonebook EG3.png Lyra bending the barbell EG3.png|Kids, don't try this at home. Sweetie Drops makes a sculpture of herself EG3.png Sweetie Drops hooting angrily EG3.png Sweetie Drops attacking Lyra EG3.png Lyra attacking Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Photo Finished Photo Finish appears behind Crimson Napalm EG3.png Pixel Pizzaz blow-drying Cheerilee EG3.png Film FG yearbook photo; Crystal Prep wins tennis EG3.png Pinkie Pie deep gasp EG3.png Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi like she's an idiot EG3.png|Indigo be like whut? Sunset "remember?" EG3.png Rarity being giddy EG3.png|Rarity pushing her hands on her marshmallow cheeks. Sunny Flare bitter at Twilight EG3.png Sour Sweet snaps "I am watching you!" EG3.png|Whatta you lookin' at, buster? Sunset Shimmer "Where's the portal?!!" EG3.png|This shot looks rather inappropriate when taken out of context. Twilight hears her name being called EG3.png|Yikes! Pinkie Pie slowly getting derp-eyed EG3.png|Pinkie sure knows a thing or two about the art of subtle derping. Rarity getting giddy again EG3.png Rarity reveals motocross outfits EG3.png|Rarity's really excited about motocross, even though she's in the speed skating competition. Sour Sweet pulling her eye sockets EG3.png|The sourest Sour Sweet. Sour Sweet outraged "you're competing against!" EG3.png Cinch totally afraid of Midnight Sparkle EG3.png|That's it. I'm outta here! Cinch about to blow her stack EG3.png Twilight's Grand Entrance EG3.png|Princess Twilight made a stupid face the first time she came here, and she sure doesn't disappoint here. Various Wondercolts at the pep rally EG3.png Wondercolts making stupid faces EG3.png Lemon Zest reluctantly dancing at the party EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Pinkie Pie imitating an alarm clock EG4.png|Don't think that's quite what an alarm clock looks like when it makes that sound, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie wall-eyed EG4.png Twilight biting her lip EG4.png Timber Spruce annoyed "really?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "yes, really" EG4.png Timber Spruce talks aside to Gloriosa EG4.png Gloriosa and Timber glare at each other EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy aside "why it's so important" EG4.png Timber being suave toward Twilight EG4.png Bulk Biceps majorly disappointed EG4.png Gloriosa pushes Filthy Rich to his limo EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy narrows her eyes EG4.png Gloriosa looking nervous at Twilight and Sunset EG4.png Sunset makes spooky sounds with a flashlight EG4.png Sunset Shimmer straining her concentration EG4.png Twilight Sparkle stumbling backward EG4.png Derpy carrying a log and hammer EG4.png Rarity "she was wearing purple socks" EG4.png Rarity screaming with fear EG4.png Rarity shrieking with fear again EG4.png Bulk Biceps hugging Snips and Snails in fear EG4.png CHS campers frightened by shadowy eyes EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy emerges from the shadows EG4.png Fluttershy hugging Spike too tightly EG4.png Rarity grinning nervously at Twilight EG4.png Twilight Sparkle looking very scared EG4.png Sunset Shimmer blearily "what happened?" EG4.png Twilight Sparkle encounters Timber in the forest EG4.png Twilight Sparkle disbelieving of Timber's words EG4.png Timber Spruce pulls a twig out of Twilight's hair EG4.png Fluttershy embarrassed "yes?" EG4.png Fluttershy surprised by a loud slamming noise EG4.png Twilight angrily shakes her head at Sunset EG4.png Fluttershy screaming with fright EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's eye twitching EG4.png Sunset and Twilight screaming with fear EG4.png Timber Spruce screaming with fear EG4.png Timber Spruce mockingly mimics Gloriosa EG4.png Timber Spruce being goofily spooky EG4.png Timber Spruce pretending to be scary EG4.png Timber follows Gloriosa out of the lakehouse EG4.png Twilight Sparkle about to scream EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy giving a wicked grin EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I just need a little more time!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy "I just need more power!" EG4.png Timber Spruce shocked by Gloriosa's transformation EG4.png Pinkie Pie "make superhero capes!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy using her magic on Applejack EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy becoming more insane EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy sweetly "to the spa?" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy furious "to the spa?!" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy's power goes out of control EG4.png Rarity grinning from ear to ear EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy puts a hand on Timber's shoulder EG4.png|So close. Twilight Sparkle smiling adorkably at Timber EG4.png Equestria Girls in speechless shock EG4.png|OH COME ON! Bloopers Pinkie Pie alternates between "glow" and "glew" EG4b.png Fluttershy getting amused by Pinkie Pie's antics EG4b.png Pinkie Pie "'glue' like it's sticky" EG4b.png Pinkie Pie makes a goofy face while saying "glew" EG4b.png|The duck face ''again?! Sunset Shimmer "just tell us what happened!" EG4b.png Timber Spruce flubbing his lines EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle amused by Timber's line flub EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle still trying to say "rock quarry" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle looking tongue-tied EG4b.png Twilight tries to say "rock quarry" five times fast EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle says "rockaway" EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle babbling goofily EG4b.png Twilight Sparkle finally says "rock quarry!" EG4b.png Twilight embarrassed; Spike looking amused EG4b.png Applejack flubbing her line EG4b.png Applejack apologizing to the others on set EG4b.png Applejack clearing her throat EG4b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rarity smiling wide at the window dress EGS1.png Rarity "we're certain to win!" EGS1.png Rarity reaching for a pen EGS1.png Sour Sweet sourly muttering "not" EGS1.png Sour Sweet gestures for Sugarcoat to be quiet EGS1.png Rarity mumbling EGS1.png Rarity "I forgot to mention" EGS1.png Rarity waiting for her friends' reactions EGS1.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Sunset looking worried EGS1.png Rarity starting to get angry EGS1.png Rarity in extreme shock EGS1.png Rarity deeply upset EGS1.png Rarity in awe of the Shadowbolts' dancing EGS1.png Rarity making a very angry pout EGS1.png Rarity pausing for a moment EGS1.png Rarity getting extra annoyed EGS1.png Rarity "because the contest is for" EGS1.png Rarity getting even more annoyed EGS1.png Rarity "no, I am not okay!" EGS1.png Rarity grinning awkwardly EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Twilight scoldingly wags her finger at Rainbow EGS2.png Rainbow Dash thinks she did nothing wrong EGS2.png Rainbow Dash with a wide excited smile EGS2.png Rainbow Dash grinning excitedly EGS2.png Rainbow Dash grins with embarrassment EGS2.png Chestnut opens her trailer door in Rarity's face EGS2.png Chestnut yells at her agent over the phone EGS2.png Chestnut yelling "I want this thing shut down!" EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer and Applejack smirking EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow excited by the relics EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash beyond excited EGS2.png Juniper Montage squeeing with delight EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico exploding in anger EGS2.png Rainbow Dash shouting "they were amazing!" EGS2.png Rainbow Dash embarrasses herself again EGS2.png Canter Zoom's eye twitching EGS2.png Canter Zoom "and now this" EGS2.png Nervous P.A. looking extra nervous EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash get stuck in a wall EGS2.png Pinkie Pie about to speed off-screen EGS2.png Rainbow Dash scared of the monster costume EGS2.png Rainbow struggles against the locked doors EGS2.png Twilight looking smug at Juniper Montage EGS2.png Juniper Montage "told you over and over" EGS2.png Juniper Montage "you just ignored me!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom banning Juniper from his set EGS2.png Daring Do grits her teeth at Stalwart Stallion EGS2.png Rainbow Dash having a fangirl moment EGS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper passes another TV playing Dance Magic EGS3.png|Juniper's reaction to the over-saturation of this special's colors. Juniper passes yet another TV playing Dance Magic EGS3.png Juniper Montage mocking her theater boss EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer writing with a cute smile EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer writing with intense panic EGS3.png Pinkie Pie smushing Sunset Shimmer's cheeks EGS3.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer dizzy in a pile of books EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looks disturbed at Sunset EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer scoffing EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "barely even notice I'm there!" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer giving Sunset wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Juniper Montage getting enraged at the girls EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "any number of terrible things" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer looks embarrassed at Starlight EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "my friends are probably fine" EGS3.png Rarity "curse you, cruel fate!" EGS3.png Fluttershy being ignored EGS3.png Pinkie Pie realizes what Sunset Shimmer did EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle worried "you didn't" EGS3.png Fluttershy trying again to speak up EGS3.png Mother and son looking scared at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Juniper Montage in stunned surprise EGS3.png Pinkie Pie stretching the word "really" EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Pinkie Sitting Pinkie Pie the babysitter EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie getting an idea EGDS3.png Pinkie Pie with an adorable smile EGDS3.png Queen of Clubs Screen narrows around Rainbow Dash's face EGDS4.png Screen narrows around Applejack's face EGDS4.png Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash EGDS4.png Overpowered Sunset flinching while hearing Sweetie Belle's thoughts EGDS5.png Sunset flinching while hearing Sandalwood's thoughts EGDS5.png La-lal-la.png I forgot I have to be at.png Rainbow Dash creeped out by Zephyr Breeze EGDS5.png Twilight and friends laughing; Fluttershy mortified EGDS5.png The Finals Countdown Pinkie Pie freaking out; Sunset Shimmer stoic EGDS6.png Rainbow Dash groaning loudly EGDS6.png Rainbow Dash napping in Twilight's bedroom EGDS6.png Notebook lands in Rainbow Dash's lap EGDS6.png Twilight Sparkle wagging her finger at Rarity EGDS6.png Twilight_Sparkle_holding_Pinkie_Pie's_answer_EGDS6.png My Little Shop of Horrors Living_leaf_tapping_on_Twilight's_shoulder_EGDS8.png Plant_grabbing_Twilight's_watering_can_EGDS8.png Cactus_comes_to_life_and_sings_to_Twilight_EGDS8.png Twilight_backing_away_from_singing_cactus_EGDS8.png Category:Character gallery pages